Childhood Mishap
by urcrazyn
Summary: Kikyou and Inuyasha both are troubled children, Inuyasha an orphan, and Kikyou abused. With Miroku and Sango who come later, they are confused as to who they like and about how to like ppl...It's funny....


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and gang…so yeah

**Chapter 1: New Friends**

One man yelled to another "Hey it's 10:00! Inuyasha must be on his way!"

The other man started laughing.

Inuyasha walked among the bustling market. He stopped and stared at the food on display by the laughing man.

"Inuyasha, why do you come here everyday? Do you expect me to chase you everyday?" The man in the stand said gruffly.

"No!" Inuyasha crossed his arms. So what if he came here everyday?

"Then?" The man smiled teasingly.

Inuyasha kept pouting with his arms crossed. Glancing ever so often at the man.

The man sighed and handed him some food "I hope you pay for this one day."

Inuyasha looked at the man. He quickly snatched the food before he changed his mind and ran off.

"Yeah, get out of here you mutt!" The man yelled after him.

The man looked towards the man who had yelled out the time and shook his head, "When will that kid learn?"

"Feh, I ain't a mutt." Inuyasha hid in the trees and ate his meal. He would do his daily nap and then go for water by the near by river.

He leaned back on the trunk and slowly drifted off to sleep.

----------------------

Kikyou walked through the village ever so often waving at someone.

She stopped in front of her favorite person, the village priestess.

"Going to get wood again Kikyou?" Michiko smiled down.

Kikyou laughed. "You should know Michiko! You ask me this everyday!"

"Yes, I suppose so." Michiko looked towards Kikyou's house and frowned slightly. "You should hurry then Kikyou…"

Kikyou looked back and shuddered "Yeah…" Her steps were slower now.

She scouted for sticks, found one, measured it to make sure it was the exact same length as the one she carried and then threw it to the ground if it wasn't.

Finally Kikyou got exactly ten sticks of the exact same length.

She sighed as she went through the routine. It was boring to her, but still she remained sharp, so as to not mess up. For she knew the consequences of messing up, her father.

Kikyou started walking to her house, she had a little extra time. She looked to her left then to her right, sighed and started walking home.

She was lonely child, isolated because of her father. The other children were scared of him saying he was demon, and sometimes Kikyou thought so too, but she would never tell her father. Never.

She stopped in front of the door of her house, looked down and slowly entered the house. This was how Father wanted her to stand, as a sign of submission.

He stood in the corner. "You're early. Good."

Kikyou stood perfectly still waiting for his permission to walk forward.

"Let me see the wood." He coughed and examined the sticks closely.

Kikyou's heart and breath stopped waiting for his verdict.

He stood up. "Go get me water." He threw the pail at her. "Don't enter this house unless I'm asleep. I don't want to see your disgusting face until morning."

Kikyou didn't budge. She knew what he wanted her to do. Father wanted her to move, to mess up, so he could hit her. No, she wouldn't give in.

"Well? What are you waiting for! Go!" Her father pushed her out the door and slammed the door.

Kikyou wanted to cry, but didn't want to show her weakness in front of Father. So, she ran to the river.

--------------------------

Inuyasha slowly woke up and rubbed his eyes.

Inuyasha scrunched up his nose as his odor. He jumped down and started heading for the river.

Inuyasha heard something and jumped into some nearby bushes. It sounded like someone was crying. He headed up the tree to get a better look.

He looked down at a girl, holding her knees, near the river edge crying. Inuyasha didn't know why, but he felt bad.

Inuyasha got an impulse to talk to her, but held back. He knew she would just make fun of him for being a hanyou.

Kikyou felt eyes starring at her. She was struck with fear and slowly looked back. When she saw no one there she thought her father was hiding.

"Father?" She called out.

Inuyasha snickered at the fact that she had thought he was her father.

Kikyou turned her head sharply "Who's there?" Her breath was quickening.

Inuyasha jumped down with a smug look on his face. "Me."

Kikyou let out breath she was apparently holding. "You scared me!"

"I know." Inuyasha smirked.

She sat down by the river again. "I'm Kikyou."

"So?" Inuyasha looked at her reflection in the river.

Kikyou sighed, "You're suppose to tell me your name silly."

"Inuyasha" He took a step closer. She wasn't making fun of him; perhaps she hadn't noticed he was a hanyou.

"Well, Inuyasha nice to meet you." Kikyou suddenly stood up and stuck her hand out.

Inuyasha looked at her, then at her hand. He swatted her hand.

Kikyou started laughing. "You obviously haven't met anyone properly."

Inuyasha crossed his arms "Feh! Not true!"

"Okay then, so who have you met properly?" Kikyou put her hands on her hips.

"A lot of people!" Inuyasha stomped.

Kikyou smiled, he was obviously lying. She decided to give up and sat down again.

Inuyasha stood there awkwardly. "So why were you crying?"

"Hmm? Oh, for something." Kikyou kicked her reflection. "I hate it"

"Why?" Inuyasha didn't know why he cared, maybe because of his want to finally have a friend.

"Because…I look like my father." Kikyou looked at Inuyasha and smiled. Finally, someone who wasn't afraid of her father.

"You look fine to me…" Inuyasha examined her.

"Yeah I guess…Hey! Your ears!" Kikyou clasped her hands together.

"What about them?" Inuyasha started defending himself.

"Nothing…it's just that their so cute!" Kikyou reached over to touch them.

"No their not!" Inuyasha tried to stop Kikyou from touching his ears.

"Yes they are!" Kikyou pushed Inuyasha to the ground.

"No!" Inuyasha started crawling away.

"Hey! Come back I just want to touch them!" Kikyou jumped on him and started rubbing his ears.

Inuyasha immediately submitted at Kikyou's touch. He effortlessly tried to push her hand away.

Kikyou giggled and stopped. "Hey Inuyasha…"

"Yeah?" Inuyasha looked in her eyes.

"Will you be my friend?" Kikyou gave a weak smile towards Inuyasha.

"Friend?" Inuyasha tilted his head to one side.

"Yeah…" Kikyou leaned back on her hands.

"Feh. Whatever." Inuyasha had never had a friend before.

Kikyou lied on her back and looked at the stars. "Then it's settled, you're officially my first friend."

She patted the grass next to her "Lie down with me"

Inuyasha lied down next to her, "You know Kikyou…"

"Yeah?" She put her hands behind her head.

"You're my first friend too…" Inuyasha was ready for the rejection, but none came.

"Really?" Kikyou got up on her elbow to look at him.

Inuyasha looked away "Yeah. So?"

Kikyou lied down again. "Then, we will always be friends. I promise."

Inuyasha smiled, his first friend. It felt so right to be next to his only friend in the world, and he was glad it was Kikyou.

"Thanks" Inuyasha whispered.

"Look! A shooting star!" Kikyou pointed at the sky.

"So?" Inuyasha scoffed.

"We have to make a wish!" Kikyou sat up.

Inuyasha followed her lead.

"Here, give me your hands and close your eyes." Kikyou reached for Inuyasha's hands.

"Feh this is stupid." Inuyasha said with his eyes closed.

"Just do it! Now…wish, but in your head!" Kikyou squeezed her eyes harder.

"Feh." Inuyasha thought, what would he wish for?

There the children sat both wishing for the same thing: that they would be friends forever.

After 20 minutes of gazing at stars, Kikyou turned her heard towards Inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha, aren't you going to get in trouble with your parents? I mean it's pretty late."

Inuyasha paused for a moment "No…"

"Really?" Kikyou looked a little shocked. "Why?"

"I don't have parents" Inuyasha said gruffly trying to mask his sorrow.

"Oh…" Kikyou put her hand over his "I'm sorry"

"For what? It wasn't you who killed them…" Inuyasha squeezed Kikyous hand.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up." Kikyou could feel Inuyasha's pain.

"Feh." Inuyasha turned on his side. "What about you?"

"Well, I was ordered to stay outside until Father was asleep, so I'm waiting." Kikyou looked to the stars. She didn't want to tell Inuyasha about her Father. What if he was like the other children? What if he didn't want to be her friend anymore?

"That's a strange order…Isn't he worried that you'll get hurt?" Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows.

"No…." Kikyou decided to tell him; after all he said he would be her friend. "You see, Father has all these rules and stuff…"

"Don't all parents?" Inuyasha still could remember some rules his mom had for him.

"Yeah, but I don't like those rules. They make me sad." Kikyou tried to find words to explain her father's abuse. But being five, her vocabulary was limited.

"No one likes their parent's rules. Believe me, you're not the only one. My mom had a rule that I HATED. It was so stupid."

"What was it?"

"I had to come to the river and bathe myself twice a full moon. She would always say things like, 'You're so lucky you live by the river, blahdy, blah, blah!'" Inuyasha put one hand at his hip and the other he used to waggle his finger at the air.

Kikyou smiled. "Weren't you afraid sometimes?"

"I'm scared of not'in'!" Inuyasha puffed up his chest. "My mom said that I was going to be the strongest person alive! And look! See how strong I am already?"

Kikyou poked at his flabby, skinny arms. "You need to eat more."

"I'm not hungry."

"Really? I'm always hungry. I'm hungry right now. My dad is too drunk to get us food." Kikyou said putting her hands to her stomach. "That's why my mom gave me this! Ta-da!"

Inuyasha stared sharply at the small cloth Kikyou carried. "It was my lunch, but I just remembered about it now."

She opened it and there was a small and humble lunch appropriate for a five year old girl. A ball of rice and two very small fish that the fishers give to her mom at the end of the day.

Kikyou, without thinking twice about it, took one of her fish's and half of her rice ball and explained how to eat. "Just take a bite of fish and a bite of rice. Itsh tashe gud!"

Inuyasha immediately chewed all the meat away, sucking on the small bones, occasionally tasting the small rice ball. The fish was cold, but nicely fried.

They talked for a while before Inuyasha's mouth betrayed a yawn.

"Are you tired? Yeah, I better go home now…" Kikyou got up slowly and tried to help Inuyasha up, but it wasn't necessary. He got up in one move.

"Are you going to be here?" Inuyasha walked alongside her as they walked.

"Oh, yeah. My dad never sent me to get water before today, but I guess I'm old enough now. I'm going to be six soon and be stronger and better than everyone." She paused a second. "But not you, of course, Inuyasha."

"Yeah, girls can't be strong."

"Yeah-huh! They can!"

"Feh!"

"Okay, fine, watch." Kikyou went over to a reasonably big rock and lifted it. Inyuasha lifted it too. Kikyou went over and lifted the rock over her head, as did Inuyasha.

"It's no fair! You're older than me!"

"Fine. We're both strong, happy?"

"No…"

"Fine when you're six, maybe we'll try again." Inuyasha kicked a small stone. He forgot he was growing up too.

"Okay!" Kikyou forgot too.

Kikyou entered her house quietly. She placed the water pail in the corner and next snuggled next to her mother on the floor at the foot of her dads' straw bed. She slept soundly that night.

Inuyasha watched her as she closed the door. He wanted tomorrow to come already.

tomorrow

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha was just arriving. Surprised to see Kikyou so early, he ran to her.

"Hello! Guess what? My dad is going to teach me how to fish. Then I'll show you…" Kikyou was about to continue on but Inuyasha interrupted her.

"What happened to your face?" Inuyasha pointed to her face, but he saw it was on her arm and on the nape of her neck too.

"I broke one of my dad's rules. I dropped something and it made a loud noise. I'm suppose to be quiet in the mornings. That's daddy's hurt time." She was referring to her father's hangover. "I feel bad 'cause my mom got hit too. But I'm not gonna do it again. Anyway!"

Kikyou continued on and on. Inuyasha looked disturbed. His mom never hit him like that. Her lip was a little swelled and her eye didn't open right.

"Is that all right with you?" Kikyou was oblivious to her friend's stares.

"Yeah. Teach me tomorrow." Inuyasha tried to ignore his friends' pain, but it was almost impossible.

"Okay, I can't be here right now. I have more responsibilities now. But I'll be here tomorrow and we can play tag."

"Okay, bye." Inuyasha stared solemnly as he watched her walk on home.

**A/N: Hello! Another story produced by me…now this one is about (if you haven't figured it out already) Kikyou and Inuyasha when their children. So… yeah please R&R! I promise it will be filled with humor and romance! And ducki wrote the last part…haha…**

**Okay yeah…so thanks!**


End file.
